


Futur

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Défaite. Un mot qui fait mal. Ou plutôt qui n'est pas plaisant à l'écoute mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont.— S'il te plaît, Hug', parle-moi.— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ce qui est fait est fait ?— Mais tu souffres. Je ressens la même chose.





	Futur

**Author's Note:**

> Suite de Demi-Finale un OS de mon recueil.

**Tottenham - Liverpool (0-2)**

 

Défaite. Un mot qui fait mal. Ou plutôt qui n'est pas plaisant à l'écoute mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont. Ils regagnent les vestiaires et Hugo ne peut pas s'empêcher d'essayer de réconforter un peu ses coéquipiers.

De pousser Dele à aller vers Eric, de glisser quelques mots de réconforts à Sonny. Il continue de regarder tout autour de lui sans penser à lui-même, sans le vouloir.

Il a une brève douleur dans le cou, là où a siégé sa marque et relève le regard pour trouver celui d'Harry qui le fixe avec intensité. Il soupire tristement et retire le brassard resté autour de son biceps.

Il prend une douche, respire. Sa poitrine lui fait mal. Trop lourd. Il aimerait pleurer mais ne le fait pas. De retour près de son casier, son petit-ami est le seul à être resté à l'attendre.

 

— Les autres sont dans le bus.

 

Il acquiesce, récupère ses affaires et s'habille. Il s'apprête à franchir la porte quand un bras le retient et le tire en arrière.

 

— S'il te plaît, Hug', parle-moi.

 

Son mutisme se rompt devant cette supplication. Il y a beaucoup trop de désespoir dedans.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ce qui est fait est fait ?

— Mais tu souffres. Arrête de prétendre être si fort. Tu es fragile, je le sais. Je ressens la même chose.

— Je pense que notre douleur est différente. Je pense que-

— Mais je suis ton alpha ! Et je t'aime Hugo, alors s'il te plaît arrête de prétendre devant moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

 

Il se fige, le visage vide. Ce rappel possessif d'appartenance fait flancher sa conscience et tout un tas d'émotions détestables refont surfaces. Celles sur lesquelles il voulait éviter de se concentrer. Il finit par céder d'une voix faible.

 

— D'accord. Rentrons à la maison.

 

Harry caresse doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils pénètrent dans le bus trop silencieux contrairement à l'allée où ils étaient si naïfs, si heureux, pleins d'espoir.

Il repère de loin Eric qui le remercie d'un mouvement de tête de lui avoir ramener son oméga qui, blottit dans ses bras, semble dormir.

Il est épuisé lui aussi. Et comme, un fois assis, l'étreinte se glisse autour de sa taille et se raffermit, il finit par s'endormir. Il se réveille à peine une fois et c'est pour monter dans leur avion.

Après ça, il se glisse de nouveau dans les limbes, toujours contre son compagnon. Il se réveille au bruit de flash d'un téléphone. Il se frotte doucement les yeux et voit en face d'eux Sonny qui les a pris en photo.

 

— On arrive dans combien de temps ?

— Une dizaine de minutes. Bien dormi, Love ?

— Oui merci. Tu es très confortable.

 

Son téléphone vibre et il se rend compte que c'est la conversation de groupe de Tottenham. En l'ouvrant, il trouve la photo que son coéquipier vient de prendre. Avec un sourire satisfait, il l'enregistre.

 

— Pas trop déçu ?

— On l'est tous je suppose. On aurait dû ... je sais pas. Ce match me repasse devant les yeux et je regrette tellement ...

— Je sais, je ... Je sais.

 

Une vive douleur passe dans les yeux de son petit-ami et il lui caresse doucement le bras pour le réconforter.

 

— Je me sens vraiment inutile. Je n'arrive pas à être un joueur décent. Un compagnon décent non plus.

 

Il se fige à ces mots.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ?

— Tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas senti ? Tes dernières chaleurs. Tu les as passées sans moi.

— Tu étais en rééducation, on n'était pas dans le même pays. Je voulais pas te déranger plus.

— C'est ça le problème ! Tu ne devrais pas penser que tu vas me déranger. Je suis ton alpha, Hugo, c'est mon devoir de-

— Harry !

 

Ses poings se serrent. Ils sont arrivés exactement à la situation dont il n'a jamais voulu. Que sa vie soit érigé par son statut. Il ne veut pas se rappeler des expériences douloureuses qu'il a déjà eues dans le passé.

 

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

 

Derrière eux, leurs coéquipiers commencent à se lever et à rassembler leurs affaires pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'avion. Il décide de faire de même.

 

— Attends, Hugo, c'était maladroit, je sais mais je-

— Je vais faire un tour.

 

Hugo prend ses affaires et se sent pour la première fois soulagé qu'ils soient venus dans des voitures séparées. Il reste le trajet en bus mais il arrive à éviter copieusement son attaquant pour les quelques minutes passées dedans.

Il sort rapidement, prend sa voiture et part. Il n'a aucune destination en tête. Il finit juste par errer et s'asseoir à un petit café discret auquel il peut rester inconnu. Son téléphone vibre alors qu'il est à sa première tasse de café.

Il est surpris quand il se rend compte que c'est Antoine et que c'est une demande de FaceTime. Bizarre. Tous les membres de l'équipe de France restent en contact mais leur dernière conversation date d'il n'y a pas si longtemps.

 

— Allô ?

—  _Oh, capi ! J'aurais besoin de conseils, s'il te plaît._

— À propos de quoi ?

 

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, son coéquipier fronce les sourcils comme s'il se rendait compte de quelque chose.

 

—  _Tu n'es pas chez toi ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué._

 

Il repose son téléphone pour reprendre une gorgée, laissant le silence absorber leur conversation pendant quelques secondes.

 

— _Je suis bête, pardon. J'avais oublié ce qui s'est passé hier._

— T'en fais pas. C'est pas vraiment ça en plus.

—  _Ah bon ? Tu peux me raconter si tu veux ?_

— C'est ...

 

Il hésite quelques instants. Mais Antoine pourrait le comprendre et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre à qui demander des conseils. En fait, c'est faux. Il y a une large gamme de personnes à qui il pourrait parler mais est-ce qu'il leur fait autant confiance ?

 

— Je me suis disputé avec Harry. Je n'aime pas en parler mais il était tellement centré sur les problèmes qu'on pouvait avoir, sur nos statuts. C'est idiot. Je me suis énervé.

—  _Mais ça partait de quels problèmes exactement ?_

— Mes chaleurs.

—  _Oh. Oooooooh._

 

Hugo laisse un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

 

—  _Mais tu sais, c'est un peu normal. C'est ton alpha, ton compagnon, il t'aime. Il ne veut pas que tu endures des choses seul. Tu sais, je déteste être loin de Paul quand il les a. Je fais toujours tout pour me libérer et être avec lui à ces moments._

— Tu as sans doute raison mais ...

—  _Il te pardonnera si tu lui pardonnes d'avoir abordé ce genre de sujet. Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas passer à côté dans une relation. Tu as vécu des choses dures, je sais, mais tu devrais lui dire. Il est là pour toi._

 

"Je suis tien si tu es mien."

Il passe distraitement une main sur la morsure ou plutôt la trace qui gît à l'arrière de son cou. Il aimerait vivre sans avoir à se soucier de ce qu'il a avant. Trop fragile pour parler du passé, il préfère se soucier du futur. Mais ça l'entrave, pas vrai ?

 

— Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi sage toi ?

—  _Je sais, ma maturité t'impressionne. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui donne les conseils, laisse-moi profiter de la gloire-_

— Oui, oui, ça va hein. Prends pas le melon pour si peu. Au fait, tu ne voulais pas me demander quelque chose ?

—  _Bah, nan, t'inquiète. Va plutôt retrouver ton homme._

— Merci, Antoine.

 

Il se lève, un peu éclairé par cette conversation, et paye son café avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

Est-ce qu'il est un peu impatient ? Oui. Le voyage passe vite et il franchit la porte d'entrée avec vigueur. Pour trouver Harry assis, l'air impuissant et effondré sur le canapé. Ce dernier se lève en le voyant.

 

— H-Hugo. Où est-ce que tu étais ? J'étais inquiet ! Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ...

 

Une vague de phéromones possessives et protectrices se fait sentir dans l'air et il sent son corps frissonner et réagir positivement à cette sensation.

 

— On m'a fait réfléchir à la situation, j'ai compris que-

 

Hugo n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son attaquant s'est précipité vers lui et l'a serré dans ses bras. Il peut sentir son inquiétude s'écouler doucement et être apaisée.

 

— Pas grave. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tant que tu me pardonnes d'avoir été si inattentif. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je t'aime.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, amour ? On est liés, tu m'as marqué. Je suis tiens et tu es mien. Je t'aime, je ne te quitterais jamais. Je voudrais te parler, honnêtement. Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ?

 

Son petit-ami acquiesce et ils prennent place sur le canapé. Il prend ensuite une grande respiration, ce n'est pas facile. Il se replonge dans le passé.

 

— J'ai du mal à en parler parce que je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Mais j'ai vécu une relation abusive. Un ex qui n'était avec moi que parce que j'étais un oméga ...

 

La main de son compagnon se pose sur la sienne.

 

— Qui ne m'aimait pas. Et moi j'étais aveugle mais il ne faisait que coucher avec moi. J'ai réussi toujours à éviter de me faire marquer par lui malgré tout. J'ai vécu des moments durs avec lui, où il n'était pas là pour moi, où il s'en foutait de moi. C'est pour ça que je déteste ça. Que je déteste mon statut. Parce que ça ne résume pas qui je suis !

— Je sais, Hug', je sais. Je ne te résumerai jamais à ça. Tu es précieux pour moi, je t'aime. Pas parce que tu es un oméga. Je t'aime parce que tu es si fort et fragile à la fois, parce que tu essaies de toujours faire passer les autres avant toi. Tu es notre capitaine, tu es un incroyable gardien. Un excellent coéquipier et un petit-ami parfait. Tu es attentionné, tu es beau, tu es adorable.

 

Il pique un fard.

 

— J'aime cette manière que tu as de t'énerver en essayant de garder raison, cette jalousie et possessivité que tu détestes mais que je trouve attachante. J'aime à quel point tu es concentré en plein match avec tes yeux qui se plissent légèrement. Ce sourire que tu affiches lorsqu'on gagne, cette étreinte, ou même tes larmes que j'essuie quand on se retrouve seuls, après une défaite. J'aime tout ça chez toi. Je t'aime.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Harry, je ... 

— Alors ne dis rien. Laisse-moi te garder près de moi. Tu es précieux.

 

_Toi aussi._

Des tas de mots qui restent coincés dans sa gorge parce qu'il est beaucoup trop ému. Quand son alpha vient l'embrasser avec douceur, il y répond avec tendresse et passion. Ils passent une soirée tranquille et s'endorment le soir, apaisés.

Il est bien, il a enfin réparé les torts de son passé et peut enfin avancer tranquillement vers le futur. Il n'a plus rien à craindre maintenant que les bras de son Harry le tiennent fermement contre lui. Il se sent protégé. Hors de danger.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un peu paresseusement qu'il constate que son téléphone vibre. Comme il s'agit d'Antoine et qu'il lui en doit une, il trouve le courage de se défaire un peu de l'étreinte chaleureuse et de regarder le message. Et il soupire immédiatement.

 

Antoine  💇‍♂️   
_Je sais que je disais que j'avais pas besoin d'aide tout à l'heure._

_Mais j'ai quand même un grand doute là._

_Comment on peut savoir si un oméga attend un enfant ?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'aimais bien Tottenham et j'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur leur défaite. Quoi de mieux que de faire la suite à mon OS ? J'espère que ça vous a plus, moi en tout cas ça me plaît toujours autant d'écrire sur l'univers Alpha/Beta/Omega.


End file.
